


A Bright New Toy

by Bearfacewean



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Detectives, Elf Sex, Elves, F/M, Magic, Magic Task Force, Murder, Orc sex, Orcs, Sex, Smut, Wands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfacewean/pseuds/Bearfacewean





	1. Chapter 1

Kandomere unbuttoned his suit jacket and flicked it behind him as he sat on the hard plastic seat in the interview room.  He knew why he had been brought in and he understood why it was The Superiors that were facing him now, their faces grim.  He lightly tapped his fingers on his knees impatiently, his head tilted to the side.

                Assistant Director Harken Shroves pulled his giant hands out of his jacket pockets and leaned his heavy frame on the table.  He was a monstrous elf, an old breed.  His waist-length hair was jet black save for a steely grey streak that ran from root to tips.  His wizened silver eyes were strained, but apologetic.

“You know why we have brought you in?” he asked.  Kandomere nodded very slowly maintaining eye contact.  Behind Harken, Killoran and Mytrov leaned against the wall, their hands shoved deep in the pockets of their incredibly tailored suits.  Their forms, their mannerisms, their lazy but articulate gestures were so elvish.  They were the top of the food chain in The Magic Task Force, the uppermost ladder.  They held powers and authority untouched by King or President but here, in this small, darkened room, they looked like posed mannequins, magazine models.  Every movement could be captured in a frame with a slogan wrapping.

“We have to know, Kandomere.  Did you know he was alive?”  The two beautiful elves shifted their weight to look over Harken’s broad shoulders at him and he could feel his gut tighten.  He reached his hand over the desk and tapped his finger on the thick brown folder before him.

“That is my report,” he said pressing his finger down hard till the tip swelled white.  “You have read it.”  Harken shook his head and sighed; the feathery black hair escaped his shoulders and brushed the table edge.

“You know we have…”

“Then the reason for asking such a question escapes me.”  He leaned back into his chair and resumed his tapping.

“Look, we understand.  He was your brother…”

“No.” his voice cut through the air, halting their breath.  “He _is_ my brother.”  Kandomere released a snarl but reeled his frustrations deeper inside.  “And there is nothing to understand.  Skaromere may be my blood, my brother, my twin, but when he chose his path, he became my enemy.  And that night, I saw my enemy die.”

“Yet he lives.”  The majestic form of Killoran advanced.  He too was a giant among elves.  His head was completely shaved but his eyebrows were sharp and more violet-blue than his own.  He stepped from the shadowed wall, his hands still firmly in his pockets. 

Kandomere wanted to stand.  He had always held respect with his peers.  He was like them, a true elf who always held to the old ways.  But somewhere inside him, something was broken.  It was the switch that kept him in check sometimes.  The Superiors knew this switch had failed in the past and they relished and approved of the consequences.  It yielded results where no other agent had succeeded.  And now, they were looking down on him, and not just physically.  The fact that Skaromere had come back, _however_ he came back, they saw it as _his_ failure.

“My report of that night still holds,” Kandomere went on.  “I watched him.  I saw him reach out and embrace his death.  The aftershock of it almost killed me.”  His blood began to boil as he watched the looks pass between them all.  It read, _unsatisfactory_.  He gritted his teeth, trying to calm his anger.  How dare they assume anything but perfection?  All he had ever given was everything that was possible.  His temper flared but his exterior revealed nothing.  “So,” he said calmly.  “Instead of wasting time picking holes in my reports that simply do not exist, why don’t we try and figure out a way to find him, catch him and send him back to wherever he came in tiny little pieces?!”

 

…………

 

 

Skaromeres cock was absolutely soaked.  Every thrust of his hardness inside her had more and more of her pussy juices running down his shaft, over his balls and it was now glistening down his legs.  He had her pressed hard against the motel room walls, her screaming no doubt echoing throughout the whole complex.  Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist as he ploughed into her, her small ripe breasts bounced with each thrust.  Her lips were totally pulled back revealing her perfectly white fangs and her pointed ears poked out from her once immaculate up-do.  She was crying out, begging for more and he would give it to her.  Her little tight cunt was spasming around him, edging him closer and closer to filling her taut little body with hot creamy cum.  But he wanted her to cum first.  He owed her that much.

                Her eyes started to roll and she started to speak in tongues.  She was gripping his neck, his broad, defined shoulders, dragging her perfect nails through his long silver hair as he hammered her harder and faster.  She let out a single “Oh!” and then her whole body seized.  Her toes curled, her mouth gaped and her pulsating pussy brought him over the edge and his cock released its load inside her.

                We walked with her still clinging to him, her legs wrapped around his waist, to the bed.  For a moment she didn’t let go, just held him to her, kissing his lips and face.  Very positive utterances about his prowess and sexual ability came from her in between licks and tastes.

                He unravelled himself from her, giving her thigh a little tickle and slap before walking to the little desk next to the darkened window.  She writhed on the bed giving herself gentle little touches only to find herself still too sensitive after her wonderful orgasm.

                On the desk was an old wooden box about the size of a shoe box.  Perhaps once, when it was freshly made it had been quite beautiful.  You could just make out the carvings on it of stars and planets.  They had all faded after years and years of handling and were now at a glance just simple scratches or scores. 

Behind him he could still hear her little squeaks.  What was it about elvish females?  The more pleasure they felt the higher pitched they got.  At least humans had some variation.  He loved the deep growlers that would roar like beasts when they came.

His hands always shook when he touched the box.  He could never really tell if they shook from excitement, anticipation or perhaps fear.  He could never simply just open the box.  There was a ritual first.  He had to run his hands over the aged, curved edges.  Trace the outline of planets and then tap his fingers lightly across the little star system.  His fingers were still sticky from this female’s wet cunt.  He licked the taste of her from his hands before slowly undoing the clasps.  Behind him he knew she was becoming curious about what he was up to and it made him smile.  Using his thumbs he lifted the clasps up with a satisfying ‘snap’.

“Skarmer?” Irritation flicked at his skin as she said his name wrong and he sighed deeply, casting a glance back at her.  He had no real right to judge, he supposed.  He forgot her name entirely.  “Skarmer, what do you have there?”  He grinned back at her, warming his cold expression so she couldn’t see his real face.

“My favourite toy,” he whispered.  “My most favourite toy in the whole, wide world.”  He almost burst out laughing when she trailed her hands up over her stomach, cupped her breasts and said,

“Kinky.”  Oh, she had no idea!

“I want you to close your eyes now, Kitten,” he said turning back to the box.  He could feel his erection grow again as his fingers slowly started to lift the lid.  “Are your eyes closed?”

“Uh huh.”  He chanced a glance back to make sure.

“Don’t open them now, Kitten.  Promise?”  His voice was like velvet.

“I promise.”       

The hinge had a curious little squeak which he rather enjoyed.  Immediately the stunning white light burst out from the box.  It instantaneously lit the room like mid-day.  His smile was lethal as he reached inside.  His cock thrummed and pulsed, his whole body resonated with its power.

Inside was a wand.

With reverence and always a sense of awe and love, Skaromere dipped his hand into the box.  The wands power lapped at him, its light wrapping around his fingers and wrist so deliciously.  Its white hot heat and strength seized him and gripped him as tightly as he gripped it.  He could only hold on and breathe, another orgasm was so close.  He swallowed hard, wetting his throat to speak.

                “Keep your eyes closed, Kitten,” he managed.  “Tight, now.  And your legs open, that’s it.”  The wands light cascaded and dripped its power over his fist as he moved towards her.  Although her eyes were still closed, a frown caved in her perfect brow.  Her mouth was twitching to speak, to ask questions about this luminosity but he hushed her, moving between her open legs.

“Gentle,” she pleaded.  Coaxing, he moved his free hand up the inside of her leg, twirling little circles at the back of her knee before ascending up, up to her still twitching pussy.  He let his fingertips swirl around her swollen lips, still hot from his pounding.  Teasing, she started to close her legs around him but he pulled his hand away.

“Eyes closed.  Legs open,” he scolded.  Little giggles escaped her as she did as she was told and he resumed the circular dance of his fingers. Her legs opened wider and her pelvis circled against him.  He palmed her then, pressing the heel of his hand over her clit as she gyrated.  He murmured gentle songs as he then found her wet opening and slipped in two fingers.

As she gasped, she opened her eyes.

She took a single breath; her shadow was cast out on the wall behind her, legs open wide in a split.

“Skarmer.  What is that behind your back?”  He couldn’t help the grin from slicing open his face.

“Kitten, I said close your eyes,.  You’re ruining the surprise.”  But she was starting to tense.  He could feel it around his fingers as she was starting to pull away from him.

“No, Skarmer.  What is that? What is that light?”  She tried to twist to see behind him.  “Is that a…is that a flare?!”  He was laughing now and his fingers advanced, searching out her pussy, pushing his fingers deep inside.  For a moment she forgot the light and she twisted her body back on his hand and groaned, biting her lip.  “Skarmer?”  He had found that sweet spot inside her again and she started to grind on him, now reaching for his hand to push him deeper.  “Tell me,” she breathed.  “What do you have there?  Tell me, or stop!”

Skaromere pulled the wand out from behind his back.  She stopped moving.  She may have stopped breathing.  He continued his insistent fingering.

“Is that..?”  Skaromere nodded.  The world around the wand waved and pulsed, warping the very fabric of physical existence.

“And with it I’m going to make you feel things you have never, nor will ever feel again.”

“How can this be possible?!”  She suddenly glanced away from the vibrant bloom of the wand to his hand that was still pushing inside of her.

“It’s in my power,” he shrugged like this was nothing special, but inside; his heart was hammering, his skin alive and his cock so solid and pulsing with need.  “Now, close your eyes, beautiful one.  Close your eyes and let me fill you with my magic.”  He laughed inwardly at the drama, relishing in the act.  She closed one eye and when he ground his palm against her clit again, the other closed.  She relaxed back on the bed and groaned as he leaned over between her legs and formed his lips over her clit, tasting his fingers as they pushed in and out of her.  She was starting to come again.  Slowly, when he was sure she was a second from climaxing he removed his lips and replaced it with his thumb, circling with more and more aggression.

She bucked as her orgasm burst from her and before she could gasp, he suddenly plunged and thrust the wand deep, fully inside her sopping wet folds.  Her scream was orgasmic as her body completely fragmented and then exploded in slow motion!  Skaromere concentrated his power on her body’s pieces, forcing them to move and twist and extend into a beautiful art piece; the colours and shapes so unnatural, so not of this world and yet so beautiful.

Slowly, Skar stood back from her black and glowing remains.  Orange swirling embers glowed beautifully in the dark room lit only by the still flaming wand.  Her legs were still wide apart and inviting but now her labia was overgrown and twisted into a beautiful large petalled flower.  Her body was stretched up, twisted and arched with the skin flayed back off her ribs.  Her heart burst through and lay on the outside, a large, bright purple bud with throbbing blood vessels that made her almost seem still alive.  Her arms were completely spiralled back on themselves like vines.  Thorns grew out, barbed and deadly, her hands like closed tulips.  Her head had been completely blown apart, like a giant mouth screaming in ecstasy.  Her hair now spread out like ivy and he watched it grew continuously up the walls, spreading out to embrace the whole room.

It was all so lovely.

The wand still spat out surges of white liquid power and he held it tight in his fist as he gripped his cock in the other hand, relieving the pressure and need to cum.

He placed the wand carefully back in its beautiful simple box and closed the lid, smiling as he heard the song of the hinges and the snap of the catch.

“Right,” he said to the room and its beautiful new interior.  “I think that is enough of a message.  The time is now.  Come and get me Brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kandomere clenched his teeth as he walked into the hotel.  Just passing through the doors he could already feel the magic thrum and it increased in intensity as he got closer to the room. 

                The lift doors opened with a ‘ping’ and Kandomere and Montehugh stepped out onto the landing.  Before them, crouched on the floor, an orcish maid was being comforted by other orcish maids.  She still held a long handled duster in her hand as she warbled and cried.

                The entire corridor leading to the hotel room was cordoned off by the Magic Forensics team.  A full white tent was erected around the door.  Everyone simply stood at the entrance, awaiting their arrival.  As they walked closer, out of the corner of his eye he could see Montehugh pop the clasp on his gun holster and grip it. 

A forensic specialist clad in the full whites stood before the door, his hands clasped before him.  His skin matched the colour of his uniform and his eyes were slightly bloodshot.  What the hell had happened in there?

                He and Monteghugh pulled their id from their breast pockets but the CSI shook his head.  “I know who you are, Agents.  My name is Jack Hollister.  Thank you for coming so quickly.”  He started to unzip the tent leading to the hotel room.  When he stood back up again he noted Montehugh holding his weapon.  “No need for your weapons, Sirs.  The area has been cleared of other occupants but nothing else has been touched.  The maid found the body and immediately reported what she saw.”  Kandomere glanced back at the maid at the other end of the hallway.  She had stopped crying but was now on her knees like a large meerkat, staring after him.  “The room is exactly as it was found.  No one in or out.”  The CSI stood back.  Casually, Kandomere and Montehugh walked inside.

“Zip us in, Jack.”

The room was electric.  The air felt hot and musty and there still remained the heavy scent of sex.  The body, still pulsing with magic fire, looked to have been blown apart by it.

“Holy fucking crap, Boss!  What the fuck is this shit?!”  Montehugh clasped his hand to his gun again and leaned against the wall.

Kandomere approached the bed and stood between the curved, spread legs.  It was almost erotic.  The enormous flower between her legs still pulsed with magic and the heart over her chest moved with orange flickering flames.

“You think it was him, don’t you?”  Montehugh still hadn’t moved.  Kandomere nodded and began walking around the vibrant, spiralling blossom.

“Yes,” he said quietly leaning closer.  “I know it was.”

“Did you know he had a wand?  Did you know that…that he was a Bright?”  Kandomere stopped short and held his breath.  This flowering corpse was wearing a very expensive perfume but under those tones he could smell him, smell his scent.  His mind drifted back to one week before in his bedroom.  Skaromere fucking Officer Bell.  Fucking her delirious.  When he thought back to that night, everything was disjointed.  He wasn’t himself.  It was like a spell had been put on him, subduing him, relaxing him, making him more susceptible to his will.  He had seen him and had done nothing.  He had watched him with her, took part in full, hardcore intimacies and then the next morning he let him go.  There was magic at work then and he was its slave.  It had to be magic.  He could never have behaved that way.  Never?

Kandomere stood up straight then continued his slow walk around the bed, transfixed by the glowing orange colours that swirled within her.  So violent, so sexual.

                “When we were young, a Bright, turned insane, walked into our school wielding a wand.”  He took a moment to look to Montehugh.  He still held his weapon, a look of awe on his face.  “He killed twelve children and five teachers before he was stopped.  It’s what prompted me to join the Force.  Skaromere however saw things a different way.  That incident made me see that magic needed to be controlled.  Mi Hermano however, he saw the power that the Bright was wielding and he wanted that for himself.  After a troubling few years where he became more and more introverted and reclusive, he ran away.  

“Twenty years ago there was a break in at a museum; a call came out about magic wielders.  I went out to investigate and came face to face with my brother.  I hadn’t seen him for over five years.  He was attempting to steal relics from the Dark Age.  My brother, Mi Hermano had joined with the inferni.  I tried reasoning with him.  I begged, I pleaded, I swore, I cursed.  But he advanced on me, determined to steal the relic, something connected to the Dark Lord and his resurrection.    I pulled my weapon but before I could aim he had me down.  I have never seen nor been in a fight like it since or before.  We almost killed one another.  We both were crawling, blooded, broken; me towards my gun and he towards his rucksack.  He reached his bag just as I got to my gun.  He tipped out the contents and out slid a wand.  He reached out to it, his eyes focused only on it.  I knew that if his flesh should touch that wand he would die, he would explode into a million pieces.  I didn’t want him to die.  I wanted him to pay.  Pay for the lost years.  As he reached out, Montehugh, I was screaming, screaming at him to stop.  I didn’t want to see him die.  So when his fingers reached out to grasp that wand I opened fire.  I opened fire just as his hand grasped it.

My bullet hit him square in the heart, I was aiming for his shoulder but when he lurched forward to grab it, my aim faltered.  Just as my bullet bursts open his flesh, the wands power seized him.  White light shook his whole body and then he was gone.  All of him exploded in an eruption of white light.  Nothing was left of him.  Nothing was left but the echo of his scream.”  Montehugh just stood, his mouth wide open.

“I’ve worked with you for over ten years and you never told me that.”

“I had told no one that.”  He leaned closer to the body and to the bud-like hands.

“So if he died…”

“He did not die.  My bullet almost killed him.  He’s been healing and drawing more power for the last twenty years.  He is a bright, he can wield magic.  I know now that the wand didn’t destroy him.  He is an illusionist.  He made me believe he had died so I would stop looking for him.”

“So why now?  Why come back now?  And why all this?!”  Montehugh pointed aggressively at the still glowing corpse.  “What?  It’s taken twenty years for him to heal and now he decides, what?  To torture you?  Is this to mess with _you_?  ‘Hey Kandomere, Bro.  You shot me so now I’m going to make fucking sculptures out of real people?!’”

“It’s a message, meant for me.  He wants me to know what he’s capable of.  He’s goading me into a fight.”

“This is some _message_ , Boss.”

“If he wanted to kill me he could have done it already.  He has always had an air for the dramatic.”

“So you think he’s going to do it again?”

“And again and again.  Until I stop him.”

“He’s a Bright, Kandomere.  Armed with a wand.”

“Right.  So we better hurry up.”

 

…………


	3. Chapter 3

Skaromere ran his hands over the mirror wiping the steam into running droplets.  Glaring through the heat and haze he stared at his blurred reflection and ran his hands through his silver-blue hair.  His silver eyes looked like liquid metal, his skin pale white and his lips hot and pink.  His naked body sparkled, steam turning to tears running down his chest and the deep grooves of his abs, into the soft fuzz at his groin.  His impressive length bobbed against his thigh as he tapped his foot impatiently.  He was waiting on the darkness falling over the city.  He had another message to deliver to his loved one.

                In the corner, the battered wooden box seemed to pulse and speak.  It wanted out.  It needed fresh air, room to breathe.  Sometimes he felt that if he kept it locked up too long, like a dog it would chew through the bars and then run amok.

                Slowly he ran a hand along the lip of the sink, leaning heavily to one side until his fingers grazed the carved top.  He let his fingers roam around the edge, enjoying the subtle tingle that ran through his fingertips.

                “Soon,” he breathed toying with the catch.  “Soon we will get to play.”

…………

 

The moon was nowhere to be seen.  Clouds were sparse and shaped like ribbons caught in the winds.  He kept his hood up to hide his long sharp ears.  No one in this part of the city would expect to see an elf, a human maybe, but never an elf. 

                Crowds of orcs congregated outside a noisy nightclub smoking.  Dozens of them banded together, voices raised, gestures exaggerated.  All of them were armed; guns made unusual shapes jut out from their t-shirts at the back and at their hips.  Female orcs in smaller groups prowled around the males.  A few wore bandanas or crude oversized wigs and dangling earrings.  Most rocked the au natural look.  The inky blue swirling patterns covering their toned flesh was very beautiful.  Orcs were many things, brutish, thick-skulled and arrogant, but their beauty lay in that dominant and colourful physique and loyal nature.  An elf will do a 180 on the most sincere promise, but never an Orc.  Set one in motion and like a train on a collision course, they will follow through regardless of the destruction.  It was why the Dark Lord woo’d them so.  Warriors, all of them and in the here and now of this place and time they were a wasted peoples.  They needed their own planet.  A world of dominance and loyalty.  Honour and war.  It would be beautiful.

                Two such soldiers almost fell out of the night club door.  The bouncer only just managed to stay on his feet as they careered into him.  The female soldier was already in uniform, a camouflage bra top and matching mini skirt.  She too was au natural and wore large hooped earrings and bright red bracelets that fought with the blueness of her flesh.  The male soldier was enormous.  Definitely over six and a half feet tall and built like a tug boat, his tusks were long and thick.  He was clad in a football jersey and the baggy jeans of the usual type.  His baseball cap was on slightly squint.  They waved their apologies at the bouncer who only grumbled and swore under his breath.  Skaromere scanned them, his eyes boring beneath the clothes and the skin.  They were without weapons, very drunk but not inebriated and it seemed that although this was not the first time they had met, they were new to one another.  The male’s huge hands helped the female down the stairs in her ultra-high stilettos, one hand close to her hip, the other close to her breast.  He was trying to maintain the seduction that he had been initiating when inside the club. 

As soon as they hit the street he turned her and pulled her body to him.  One foot came right out of a stiletto as she was thrust aggressively against his thick chest.  Their kiss was forceful, a clashing of tusks and lips, their hands were clutching and grasping and very demanding.  She was grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him closer and closer, rubbing her breasts firmly against him, the camouflage bra rode up almost unleashing her large pointed nipples.

After a few minutes of gasping they began their walk along the street.  The group of orcs laughed after them and shouted for them to get a room, already.  Skaromere, his hood tightly drawn and his backpack held tight followed them.

They walked ten blocks.  After three blocks he was carrying her shoes and she was being carried on his wide back, her arms hung limply around his neck.  Their laughter allowed him to follow comfortably at a greater distance.  He couldn’t be seen but they could be heard.  Eventually they stopped outside an apartment block.  The lamps outside had all been busted and it took a while for his male soldier to find his key in the darkness.  When the door opened and the light from inside cast shadows on the street, he, in a very impressive manoeuvre, swung the female round from his back and clasped her to his front.  She giggled with surprise and glee before he took her mouth in his and kissed her ravenously as she squirmed on his waist.  Slowly, he walked inside with her, his mouth never leaving hers.  Skaromere waited to see a light come on and his heart skipped a beat when after a moment, the top floor apartment came to life.  Perfect!

Standing atop some boxes he leapt up the fire escape stairs, keeping that lit window in his sights.  He could hear them; their moaning intensified the closer to got to the window.  He could not contain his smile as he found the window open a crack.  Sticking to the shadow, he sat down, curling his legs under himself and leaned against the wall to watch the show.

The male soldier had the female pinned against the bedroom door.  Her legs were still around his thick waist and her camouflage bra was discarded.  His huge hands cupped both her breasts fiercely, her excited nipples pushed out between his fingers.  He was thrusting himself against her, her tiny skirt up around her back.  They were completely enraptured in each other.

Skaromere could feel his cock twitch and harden.  It pushed against his pants, swelling.  Casually he palmed himself through his clothes, giving himself a gentle sweep of the fingers. 

The male took one hand from her breast and brought it down to her backside.  She let out a mighty “Ooooh!” as his fingers curved and circled around her anus while grinding his pelvis against her more firmly.  Suddenly she put both hands to his chest and pushed him back, her lip still momentarily still in his teeth.

“No!” she exclaimed.  Her eyes were wide and her chest heaving.  The look on his face was priceless and Skaromere almost snorted.  Both he and the male thought she was calling the whole thing off but she grabbed him by the face.  “I can’t wait any longer, Meat.  Fuck me!” her voice came out shrill as she wriggled on him.  “Fuck me right now!”

Skaromere had to hold his breath to contain his wheezing laugh.  This orcs name was ‘Meat’.  A thought occurred to him then.  Orcs were known for being almost ridiculous in size in the cock department.  Was this Orc named for such?  Did this orcs cock denote the owner worthy of such a descriptive nickname?!

Meat wasted no time and threw her on the bed.  She wriggled out of her skirt and pushed herself higher on the bed till her head rested on the pillows.  Meat stood in one spot just breathing, watching her as she played with herself.

“Get the jelly,” he said as he undid his belt and snapped it out of its loops.

Skaromere’s hand halted on his own cock in anticipation of what he was about to witness.  The female orc stopped her playing and stared at him.  For the briefest of moments, Skaromere could tell she was going to come back with some witty retort, probably something along the lines of how she was wet and ready enough already, but then the orcs absolutely massive slab of rock hard cock sprung free of his trousers and all her bravado vanished.

Skaromere felt himself gasp and had to press his lips together.  His own member was large, too large at times.  Females had to adjust, warm up.  This orc, this Meat was coming towards her with a monster.  It’s one huge eye glared at her hungrily.  It stood to attention right up to his middle abs and as thick as his wrist.

“You sure you don’t want some more play time, Baby?” he said as he ran his hand up the bouncing shaft.  ‘Baby’, as Skaromere decided to name her, gave herself a little shake, trying to pull that bravado mask in place again.

“Maybe give your baby a little kiss,” she crooned.  Meat stepped out of his trousers and pulled his jersey off over his head, his baseball cap fell to the floor.  He knelt on the bed between her widening legs and leaned in.  Skaromere felt his cock twitch again and he palmed it, soothing it gently.

Meats giant head sunk down between her legs and bobbed back and forth, drawing big licks over her lips and clit.  Baby arched into it, pulled his head down and squealed.

“Fuck, your tongue!” she exclaimed.  “So good!  So hot.”  Skaromere wondered if his tongue was bigger than average and he imagined it how it would be feeling dipping inside her soaking wet cunt, feeling it throb, filling with blood.  Skaromere now had his cock out of his pants and was soothing it in his hand, rocking his fist on it back and forth.  He watched as Meat rose up and soaked three fingers in his mouth before pushing them inside her.

“Oooh, Baby you’ll take me so deep.”  He grabbed his cock in one hand and picked up a bottle of lube off the bedside table.  He lathered himself up good and shiny and then pushed himself up against her.  Baby began gentle breathing exercises, big inhales and long exhales as he edged his gargantuan meaty rod inside her.  Her breathing quickened as, only half way in, he started to withdraw.  “We’ll start slow, break you in.”

“Give me all of it!” she gasped, wriggling down the bed.  “I want all of you inside me!”  The groan that came from Meats lips turned into laughter.

“Okay, Baby.  Let’s see what you can do.”  She wrapped her legs around him and he lowered himself in.  Despite her goading, he still went slowly but he gripped the slats on the headboard.  She was grimacing but still he pushed and still she breathed.

Skaromere almost wanted to give a round of applause.  Finally, after at least a minute, Meat was all the way inside her, right to the hilt.

“I’m gonna move now.”

“Do it!”

Within a minute, Meat was fucking Baby everyway from Sunday.  Deep, aggressive thrusts had her screaming for mercy and then for more.  Meat’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head.  Obviously no female ever had taken this enormous pound of flesh fully to the hilt and he was completely lost inside her.  The harder he fucked, the more she screamed.  His hands were everywhere, his mouth everywhere else.  As he was taking her from behind he was reached around rubbing her clit while she was reaching through, grasping for his balls.

“No, Baby!  No, I wanna make his last!”  But it was becoming too late, her gasps were becoming sharp and his pec muscles started to quiver.  They were coming simultaneously and it was going to be explosive.  With one hand still fucking his cock and the other reaching inside the rucksack Skaromere pulled out the wand.  The light burst out as the liquid fire pouring down his wrist and lit up the night sky.

Both orcs, his beautiful soldiers were now in the throes of the mightiest of orgasms.  Meat, his head thrown back roared, his thrusts weakening as his legs almost gave out.  Baby screamed silently at first then erupted like an animal, she fell face first on to the bed, her arms no longer able to hold her up.

Skaromere turned and smiled, his own cock on the verge of release.  With the wand poised he focused his mind.  These two beautiful animals at the peak of their joy.

“And so shall you be forever.”

He sent the power of the wand towards them.  As the power burst forth he came, pumping himself into his own hand, his breath shuddering.

The white light hit these two lovers and in a blinding flash, their hearts stopped dead in their chests but their loins still burned with the afterglow of release.  The figure once named Meat folded over his mate as she too straightened up, her arms now strong.  His arms wrapped around her as their bodies became alive with light.  Together, in harmony, their tusks grew and lengthened.  Their jaws thickened, their ears enlarged.  Their bodies, still shining became inflated, their skin splitting and breaking to accommodate new size, new girth.  A fine white hair grew over their flesh and their faces contorted, their noses stretched and lengthened, their mouths split wider and their eyes widening.  Their hands and feet became clubbed, fingers withdrawing into their palms.  Their tusks continued to grow, curve viciously upwards towards the ceiling.  Finally their noses now trunks hung low.  His rested on her back dusted with white hair and hers sprawled over the blankets.  Their ears were no longer pointed but round, curved and membranous.  In the final throes of his orgasm, Skaromere considered giving them little tails but decided that would be perhaps too much.

When the light died down, the two magnificence creatures still glowed with the magic that created them.  Each tip of fur that coated their bodies had its own little sparkle.  They were now ancient creatures resurrected from extinction, forever in bliss.

 

…………

 

Kandomere sat his scotch down on the black glass table.  He had sat with it untouched in one hand just staring into the open fire before him for hours now.  The sun had set behind the hills beyond his elegant home and darkness had crept into the house.

                He had driven out to the Orc domain on another call.  Montehugh was standing at the apartment door waiting on him.

“You have to give this maniac something, Boss,” he said.  “He’s got a wild fucking imagination.

Kandomere had walked inside, anger boiling up inside him.  When he walked into the bedroom so see Skar’s latest message he froze.  Again, though monstrous, the orcs had been transformed during the peak of orgasm.  It was almost like he wanted these people to go out at the height of physical pleasure.

                “His name was Meat,” Montehughs voice cut through the roaring in his head.

                “Meat?”  Monteghugh nodded, straightened out his arm and balled his fist, shaking it at him.

                “Dude was big and meaty apparently.”  Kandomere walked to the open window.  “Everything is exactly as it was found.”  He looked out through the smog stained window to the fire escape.  He leaned closer, pulling his blue hair behind his pointed ear.  The grill outside the window was clean in parts and there were scuffs from rubber soled shoes.

                “This is where he sat, watching them, waiting for the right time to strike.  He either waited for them to come home or he followed them here.”

                “There’s no pattern,” exclaimed Montehugh.  “Elf female, now orc couple.  Are we thinking human next?  Lizard?  Fucking centaur?”

                “The only similarity between these two crimes scenes is sex.  These happened during sex.”

                “Are we gonna put out a news bulletin?  Hey, everyone in LA.  Don’t have sex!”  Kandomere managed a smile.

                “Short of a full hunt, a full check out of every hotel, motel and down-and-out we are not going to find him.  He is going to have to come to us.”

                “Don’t think that’s a thing, Boss,”

                “Nothing in these crime scenes are out of place.  Nothing has been taken or left behind.  He’s not leaving clues, Monte.  He’s leaving us sculptures, art pieces.”

                “Sick shit!”

                “Indeed.”

When he had arrived back to the MFT Offices, Harken had been waiting for him, sitting at his desk.  A scotch was before him staining the immaculate expensive woodwork. 

“Your brother, has done it again” he said.  “Your brother.”  Kandomere could only repeat over and over again that regardless of this elf’s family ties, his name was Skaromere and he was Inferni.  An enemy of the state and country.  But no, this despicable murderer, again and again was named, “Your brother.”

He stared into the dancing flames.  “My brother,” he heard himself say aloud.  “My fucking brother!”  Suddenly before he knew what he was doing he was standing, his chair was thrown back and his scotch glass in his hand.  With one powerful swing he threw it, the glass and its contents smashing into the fireplace causing the fire to burst to life and then die to darkness.

……….

 

Skaromere leaned back on one foot as she watched Kandomere rage inside the house.

“Still not getting the message, Mi Hermano.  Perhaps next time.”

 

…………


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

The light was getting too low to see the fine details on the blue prints before him so Skaromere walked over and turned on the main light.  The hotel room was just on the right side of chic.  He still had to stay hidden and an elf in such finery walking in and out of a dingy motel would get noticed.

He pointed a long fingernail over the room holding the main vault and tapped it impatiently.  This has been a very long time coming and finally the plan was coming to an end.

 

…………

 

Kandomere had left his bedroom window and curtains open trying to let as much moonlight and cool breeze in to the room as possible.  He lay naked under a single layered sheet, his body too hot, his mind too agitated.  Every attempt at calming his heart, at focusing his mind went to hell.  Every time he closed his eyes, flashes of his brother’s apparent demise raced before him.  And if it was not the sight and the sounds of his brother seeming to explode apart clambering for attention in his mind it was the broken and twisted bodies that he left in his wake.  The beautiful elegant flowering corpse, the mighty mammoth orcs, pulled and moulded into a beautiful, raw, sexual forms.  Created and cast at a point of absolute pleasure.  There was a place inside him that wanted to see what would happen next, what mind blowing scene Skar would leave for him next time.  Will it too be charged with sexual energy?  An orgasmic experience for the deceased and the deceiver?

Unwittingly his mind drifted to Officer Bell; her breasts lust-swollen in that red dress.  She was crying out, begging him to fuck her at a point where he believed she needing saving.  And fuck her he did.  He fucked her while Skaromere made her scream, scream while he fucked her too.

It could only have been a trick, a pull of his magic to make him act that way.  He should have shot him in the head the first chance he got but instead, a lust greater than anything he had ever felt pulled him to her and together, as brothers they took her, ravishing her, pulling her orgasms from her over and over again, engorging himself on her under his brothers encouragement.  And then he let him go, simply walk out of his house free to commit these crimes.

Despite the horrors filling his mind and his furious rage his cock hardened, pushing at the thin sheet.  He lay on the bed they shared that day.  Officer Bell was sprawled over him as he pushed himself into every hole, fucked her anyway he could.

He turned himself over and drew his knees to his chest but the ache in his loins grew.  Was Skaromeres magic still working on him, filling him with an astral lust and want?  Or was he really as sick and as carnal as his brother?

Kandomere spat into his hands and grabbed his cock, gripped it tight until the end turned red.  Slowly he thrust his hips only letting his cock move a tiny amount while caressing his thumb over the head, rubbing the hot pre-cum over the large head.  His other hand grasped his balls and he squeezed and rolled his thumb and fingers over him gently while still gripping his hard rod in his fist.  Then, when the head started to hurt, he realised the pressure and pumped himself ferociously in his hand.  The bloods release into his cock tingled and hurt but felt so good.  He heard himself moan and grunt as his slick member thrust faster and faster until his climax neared.  He held his breath, held it tight as his hot silky cum spat out over his fist in thick spurts.

As his breathing returned to normal he felt his eyelids become heavy and his muscles relax.  Slowly sleep dragged him under.

 

…………

 

Officer Alice Bell rifled through her wardrobe, trying and failing to move the clothes along the compacted rail.  For a moment, the short red dress brushed her fingertips and her pulling stalled.  She still hadn’t had it dry cleaned yet.  It still smelled faintly of both elves expensive cologne and she felt herself moisten at the thought.  That night still burned in her memory.  A night so incredible but now so terrifying!  Never before had she ever felt so erotic, so sexual.  The moment she laid eyes on Skaromere in that bar her whole body throbbed with want and anticipation.  All sense of reason and common sense left her completely.  She went with him eagerly and fucked him like she had never fucked anyone before, let her body we used and thrilled in ways she didn’t think possible.  It was almost as if she was in a trance.  Skaromere was the pied piper and she followed him desperately.  And then to find herself on Kandomeres bed with him looking at her like that, with the same want!  She had taken them both inside her, all the way and everyway, both males competing to give her the most incredible experience. 

But now it is known that Kandomeres beautiful brother was a magic wielding maniac and murderer it made her heart race and her breath catch in her throat.  The MTF were out in force trying to find him.  It terrified her to think she may have been his first victim.

Agent Kandomere had barely spoken to her since but there was hardly a night that went by where she didn’t think about his enormous length pulsing inside of her, of Skaromeres infatuation with her breasts and his dominance of her while he took her over and over again.  Lightly she touched her firming breast and sighed.

                There came a gentle tapping at her front door.

                Pulling her robe around her she made her way to it and glanced out the peep hole.  There was a sudden bright flash and then beautiful silver eyes peeked back at her, framed in silver-blue hair.  Her stomach lurched and the already wet heat between her legs swelled in intensity.  He tapped the door again.

“Just a minute,” she called as she turned and unbolted the locks and chain.  She threw open the door and the figure of Skaromere seemed to take up the entire frame.  He seemed even more stunning than before.  His hair seemed to shine a brighter shade of silver and those silver eyes flashed mischievously.  He wore a three piece suit, all black with a blood red tie and he had a black suitcase on the floor at his feet.  He gripped his hands on the doorframe and leaned in.

“Good evening, Alice.” 


	5. A Bright New Toy Chapter 5

“Good evening, Alice.”  He was stunning and her mouth dried at the sight of him.

“Skar!  What are you doing here?  It’s late!”  At the back of her mind something was screaming at her.  Somewhere, something was lost or there was something she was supposed to do.  But the more she looked at him, the more that little itch at the back of her mind withdrew.  He stepped closer to her, not quite moving over the threshold.  He tapped his hand on the doorframe, letting his fingers slide down the painted wood.

“I wanted to see you,” he breathed.  “I honestly haven’t been able to get you out of my head since that night.”  He locked eyes with her and give her a wry little smile.  “I wondered, Alice,” the smile turned bright but his gaze turned feral, “if you’d been thinking about me too?”   Alice staggered, literally staggered back a step.  Alarm bells were ringing in her head, but they were muted like they are screaming underwater.  Something inside was telling her to run, to hide and to question but a warm smoothing sensation flowed over her.  Everything is fine.  You do want this, Alice.  You have wanted this, wanted him and despite this inner voice of reason, consciousness, sense, she knew it to be true.

His eyes were the purest of silver and they flickered and sparkled in the overhead lights.  His hair was smooth and soft and slid off his well-built shoulders to frame his beautiful face.  He remained where he was, leaning through but respectfully distant.  Stepping closer to him she lifted her hand to his face, cupping his cheek.

“I have,” she admitted.  “I have thought about you constantly since that night.  It had barely left my mind, but I have been afraid.”  Slowly she began stepping backwards, leading him inside with her, her hand now pulling him by the shoulder.  He momentarily bent down and collected his suitcase.  Still following her lead, he moved inside.

“Tell me, Alice.  What have you feared?”  She led him all the way inside.  When she got him to the middle of the floor, she took his briefcase from his hand and then started to slide his jacket off his shoulders.

“You are dangerous, Skar.  You are a danger.  I feel it, I know it but just now, seeing you and touching you,” she started now to remove his tie, “I don’t care.  And not caring, despite knowing the danger is scaring me.”  Skaromere huffed a laugh and watched her nimble fingers now unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers trailing the deep grooves of his pecs and abs as she went.  Gently he leant down and took her quivering lips in a deep kiss.  He felt her legs shake and her fingertips fumble at the final few buttons.  He left her breathless when he released her mouth from his.

“You should be afraid, dear Alice,” his voice like silk though gritted teeth.  “I am going to make you feel things that you want, that you desire, that you crave.  I will be taking you to heights of pleasure and torture and you will want to die, die in rapturous agony.”  Her legs fell away from her completely and she crashed to her knees but without a moment’s hesitation, she immediately began unbuttoning his pants, pulling at the material to get access to his thriving, beating cock.  She grasped for it and filled her mouth with him, breathing and sighing and swallowing him deep like he was the most delicious meal.  Skar’s eyes roll back into his head and he allowed a glorious smile.  Her mouth was so warm and so wet.  She drooled and salivated around him, suckling on his magnificent girth.

“At the back of your mind,” he grunted while thrusting himself deeper into her throat, “your consciousness is probably screaming at you.  Screaming at you to get away from me, but your true self, the one now tasting and enjoying me, knows this is what you want.  My magic does not change free will, dear Alice.  My magic reveals the true natures of things, the true wishes and hopes and wants.  My magic lets you take and have and enjoy and I want you to enjoy this night.”  Her hand moved to his balls and she gently swirled her fingers around them while her tongue danced around his head.  He was getting close to orgasm.  With her forceful sucking of his cock, her robe fell undone and her breasts fell out, bouncing and swinging with her enthusiastic rocking.  The sight was too much to bear.  Her breasts were so delicious and the memory of them dangling in his mouth sent him over the edge and he pumped his hot creamy seed down her throat.

She dragged the last of his cum out with big sweeping licks and swallowed deep.  Her breasts and her pussy throbbed with desperation, her pelvis rocked against her heels trying to get some friction, some satisfaction.

“Are you still afraid, Kitten?” he asked cupping her cheek and slowly drawing her to her shaking feet.  She nodded her head.  “Of course you are, but know this; you are part of such a wonderful plan.  I need you,” she gasped at that and threw herself against him, pushing her breasts against his muscled chest.  “I need you to play your part and I promise you will love every moment until the end.”

“You will take me?” she asked, grinding her soaking pussy off his naked thigh.  “You will make this need go away?”  Skar smiled his sly smile into her hair.

“Yes, Kitten.  You will never feel anything so wonderful ever again.”

In an instant he lifted her off her feet, turned and then slammed her still shaking body off the wall.  The plaster cracked with the impact and she let out an almighty scream that was immediately muffled as his mouth covered hers.  He pulled her leg around him and she wrapped both of them tight around his waist as he pushed his hard, throbbing muscle inside her sopping wet cunt.  She screamed again at the size of him and screamed again as he gave her no time to adjust as he pounded himself harder and harder inside her.  Growling and snarling he took her breast in his mouth and bit, drawing blood but instead of trying to push him away she pulled his head closer, forcing more of her breast in his mouth, demanding more pressure, more pain!  He slammed and pounded himself deep, so deep and so hard her screams were both of fear and tearing pain and yet of total exhilaration.  He moved his mouth to her lips and angrily and savagely kissed her, drawing more blood from his sharp biting teeth.  “Yes!” she was screaming.  The rest was incoherent garbled begging and crying and it grew louder and higher as she shattered, cumming violently on his cock, but despite her release, he did not give up on her.  He fucked her regardless, her oversensitive clit pulsed in protest but she never said no.  She hammered on his chest.  She hammered on his shoulders and squirmed and bucked but she never said no, so on and on he fucked her, slamming his cock home over and over and over until her mouth took his again.  She bit him, clamped her teeth on his shoulder, drawing his blood, tasting the sweat that lashed off his body as he unrelentingly tortured her with this incredible, brutal fuck. 

He took her other breast in his mouth, roaming his tongue around her huge peaked nipple and again, scratched her taut flesh, biting down again.  She started screaming “yes,” again.  Her bucking and hammering simmered to an insistent grinding and pulling on him, urging him on.  She was close to coming again and he wanted her to come with him, he wanted to feel the throbbing of his cock as he came while her pussy pulsed and contracted.  He pulled his teeth away from her breast then took his hand and slammed her head against the wall, holding her forehead as he forced his mouth on hers again.  He kissed her through her maniacal laughter as her climax built and built and that building pulled his own from his toes and together they screamed, gasping and panting as the throws of it weakened them to their knees.

She woke up and realised she was unable to move.  Skaromere was standing before her still completely naked, his beautiful hair still caked in sweat and it dripped off the ends and ran down his beautiful chest.  She went to speak, say his name and then her physical body pulled her back to Earth.  She was in pain.  Her back hurt, her head too. 

He slammed then fucked me off the wall, she remembered, the memory still exhilarating while suddenly shocking. 

Between her legs, his hot cum had spilled from her, mixed with her own juices and it ran down to the back of her knees.  Her pussy was raw, aching from being taken to roughly and by such a huge beast.  But there were other pains she couldn’t find from memory.  Her ankles were sore as were her wrists and under her arms and as she blinked away the fogginess from her eyes and her memory she then saw the rope.

She was tied to a post, but wait, not a post.  It was her pole dancing pole she had in her spare room.  She had taken classes, thought it would be sexy.  But now she had thick rope binding her to it around her body under her armpits keeping her standing upright.  She rope curled around her fastening her arms to her body.  They were crossed over her chest, her hands cupping her shoulders.  Her ankles were bound to the pole too holding her completely in place.  She couldn’t move an inch.  Testing she tried to pull her hands out of the crossed position, she tried to slide down the pole but everything was tied fast.  Her mind still screamed at her, still muted, still subdued but on it screamed.  She knew she was in trouble but couldn’t help asking ridiculous questions.

“This is some kinky shit, Skar.”  He didn’t move, he just looked at her, a little smile on one side of that beautiful face.  “Untie me, huh.  I can’t do much tied up like this.”

“You, Kitten don’t have to do a single thing.”

“I hurt, Skar.  I love the rough stuff, I do, but I’m hurt.  Let me down.  Please.”  But he only shook his head again.

“I’m not finished with you.”  He began walking towards her.  It was only then that she realised that he had his briefcase in hand again.  He set it down next to her tied feet and then stood up, roaming his hands over her bound body.  Immediately her nipples rose to meet him and her pussy started to become slick.  She squirmed, feeling the chafe of the ropes.  His cock was at attention as he trailed his finger around her nipples.  Slowly, still making eye contact, he fell to his knees and grabbed her hips tightly in his hands.  She was wrapped so tight against the pole, her butt cheeks were wrapped around it, her tail bone crushed.

“I have a very important message for Mi Hermano, Kitten.  I need you to help sent it for me.”

“Kandomere?” she asked very aware of his cool breath between her legs.  He leaned forwards and pushed his nose against her smooth waxed skin.

“Yes, Kandomere.  You see,” his tongue flicked out and pushed through, lapping up the wet juices flowing from her and down her legs.  She tried to open for him but she was bound so tight.  She only managed a slight separation to give him access and he took advantage, drawing his tongue up and along her hot folds.  “I keep sending him messages but he doesn’t understand yet how to read them.”  He resumed his licking for a moment and let his hand trail up her body to cup one of her breasts.  It hurt when he squeezed it and there were little droplets of blood and scrapes where his teeth punctured her skin but she didn’t care.  All she cared about was his tongue, gently caressing her clit, making everything else feel better.

“And I will help him understand?” she asked trying to arch into him.

“Yes, Kitten.  You will be like an open book.”  He resumed his gentle kisses, his probing tongue drawing pictures over her clit while he squeezed and caressed her aching breasts.  In the middle of her rapture she opened her eyes.  The briefcase had been opened.  There was a strange light inside.  The light moved closer to her but her attention flickered back to the open briefcase.  There were two odd shaped red objects inside but he spoke to her and his words fill her with so much pleasure, so much happiness she for a moment felt only his mouth, his eager hand.

“You are a goddess among mortals,” he breathed.  “A goddess, now and forever.”  Suddenly with a growl he pushed his mouth against her, grinding his tongue against her clit.  She came again, pulsing sweet juices into his waiting mouth and as she cried out in ecstasy, her wide open eyes took in the sight before her.  He had a wand in his hand, a vibrant, pulsing wand of liquid fire and in the briefcase were the disembodied parts of two men.  As Skaromere touched the wand to her clit, still reeling from orgasm, her body suddenly became more.  She felt her body twist, lengthen but everything, every cell that made up her human form felt like it has been filled with divinity, her death was sweet, sweet pleasure.  Awesome, incredible agonising pleasure.


End file.
